Terror on the Typhoon
*10 April 2005 |prev = The Planet of Misfortune |next = Hedgehog Hunt }} "Terror on the Typhoon" is the seventieth episode of the anime series, Sonic X. It first aired on 10 April 2005 and 4 March 2006 in France and the United States respectively. Songs Japanese version *"SONIC DRIVE" - Opening theme *"The Shining Road" - Closing theme English version *"Gotta Go Fast" - Opening theme (USA and CAN) *"Sonic X" - Opening theme (AUS, NZ and UK) *"Gotta Go Fast" (shortened) - Closing theme Appearances Characters: *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit *Cheese *Cosmo *Chris *Doctor Eggman *Decoe *Knuckles the Echidna Plot The episode begins with the Metarex fighting the Blue Typhoon who tries to rescue a small ship caught in the crossfire. They follow it to a perilous plasma cloud, but when they try to pull it out of danger, its pilot turns out to be Decoe. He has led the Blue Typhoon right into the path of a Metarex fleet led by Dr. Eggman himself. Though Eggman is cooperating with the three remaining Metarex bosses for the moment, he finds their strategies to be incredibly ruthless. The Metarex are willing to destroy many of their own ships just to avoid wasting time with a slower offense. The Blue Typhoon counters with the Sonic Power Cannon, but Eggman raises a shield that both stops Sonic's attack and isolates the Blue Typhoon from the Metarex fleet. Tails is quite shaken that his weapon failed to work, and the Blue Typhoon takes heavy damage, leaving Sonic and Knuckles badly injured, and the Master Emerald at low power. The Metarex prepare to attack again when the shield comes down in five minutes, and Eggman slips away to the Crimson Egg. With Sonic and Knuckles both out cold, Tails assumes command reluctantly until Cosmo boosts his confidence. Tails devises a plan where he pilots the Blue Typhoon towards a black hole in the plasma cloud, where he plans to use Ring Road to turn the plasma cloud against the Metarex. Through careful use of their shields, Sonic and Knuckles recover long enough to deploy the Sonic Power Cannon, reversing the black hole and allowing the Blue Typhoon to escape. Eggman also escapes by hiding behind the Metarex mother ship. Though Tails' confidence as captain was shaken during the experience, Sonic and Knuckles reassure him that he did a great job. Eyecatch Cards Sonicx-ep70-eye1.jpg|Unconfirmed Fighter Sonicx-ep70-eye2.jpg|Metarex's Mother Ship Dubbing changes *In the Japanese version, the episode starts with a fifty-two-second shot depicting the middle of a battle, and Tails flashing back to how they got into that predicament. That shot was removed in the English dub. *In the Japanese version version, there are scenes of Chris trying to track the ship that got away when Knuckles call him and Tails down to the Master Emerald chamber because Knuckles cannot control the Master Emerald. Tails says that the Metarex-Space must have caused it, causing an argument between him and Knuckles. Chris get them to apologize, but Tails insists that as the captain, he must learn how to deal with others' moods, making Knuckles tell him not to mock him, and they laugh. Those scenes were removed in the English dub. *In the Japanese version, after Decoe and Bocoe look at each other, there is a five-second shot of them talking about how Eggman now acts more childish due to Shadow's disappearance. That was not mentioned in the English dub. *In the Japanese version, there is a shot of Shadow's white Chaos Emerald while Decoe and Bocoe are talking. That shot was removed in the English dub. *The English dub added two additonal seconds of Eggman and Bokkun bouncing around on the video screen. *In the Japanese version, Amy gets mad because Tails does not call her and Sonic by their names. In the English dub, it is because Tails has come up with a new team name, the "Typhoon Tornadoes." *In the Japanese version, Eggman had a "Plan B" which was pulling out and firing everything at once, but the Metarex say they hate wasting time and use their own plan. In the English dub, Eggman says he has no plan B, but the Metarex say they do. *In the Japanese version, when hit by the lasers, Cosmo says that the shield is 12% damaged. In the English dub, Cosmo says the shield is not working at all. Title in other languages Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Metarex Saga episodes